Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-68.112.211.215-20130413013852
HERE COMES MY MUCH-DELAYED CHAPTER!!!!!! *the next day in my universe* Abigail: *sitting in garden reading* Sofia: *comes running into the garden* Abigail! Abigail!! Abigail: *rises* Good afternoon, Princess. How was school? Sofia: It was absolutely marvelous!!! Abigail: Marvelous? Is that one of the words I taught you?? Sofia: *blushes* I guess so... Abigail: I can see I'm rubbing off on you. Sofia: Anyways, we were on the playground today, and Amber and I were looking for gems to put on our crowns, and I found this!!!!!! *pulls out a reddish-orange hunk of rock pulsing light* Abigail: Oh...my. What is it? Sofia: I dunno, but I know how much you like to discover new things and all that, so I thought that you would.... Here!! *holds it out for Abigail* Abigail: For me? Sofia: *nods* Abigail: Oh, well thank you, Sofia!!! How-- *takes stone* how.....thoughtful..... *puts hand on her forehead, suddenly looking faint* Sofia: Hey, Abigail, are you feeling okay? Do you need to sit or something? Abigail: Ugh....my wees are a little neak...... (I feel so unoriginal right now....) Sofia: What??? Abigail: I mean, my knees are a little WEAK. *weak laugh* That chair sounds good right about now.... *later* Abigail: I can't believe I'm about to stoop this low, but....what choice do I have? *takes deep breath* *knocks on the door she is currently positioned in front of* Cedric (the great!!): What do you WANT!?!? Abigail: *under breath* I am SO going to regret this later... *out loud* It's Abigail Rose, Princess Sofia's lady-in-waiting. I have a question to ask you! Cedric: Princess Sofia??? *door opens to reveal Cedric by his bookcase* Oh, by all means, do come in!! Abigail: *enters cautiously* Cedric: So, what brings you here this fine evening?? Anything to perhaps with a magical amulet of sorts? Abigail: *rolls eyes* Lay off it, CEEDRIC (A/N--she pronounced it wrong to get on his nerves). Do you think I was born yesterday? I know perfectly well that your sole goal in life is to con a seven-year-old girl out of her most prized possession, and a PRINCESS at that! *shakes head* Rest assured that I will NEVER let you get ahold of her amulet, even if I'm the only one in the kingdom who knows of your plans because everyone else is too busy laughing at you!!! (A/N: Yeah, Abigail's being a bit of a jerk right now, but she's just in over-protective mode :P) (A/N: If you don't watch the show, here's some background info-- Cedric is the kingdom's sorcerer, but he isn't that good at what he does. No one really takes him seriously. Sofia has this magical amulet, and Cedric wants to steal it so he can take over the kingdom and avenge all of his embarrassment, but Sofia has no clue.) Cedric: It's CEDRIC. Abigail: Whatever. Anyways, I don't particularly care for you, but I need your help. Cedric: I'll only help you if you agree to help me steal the Amulet of-- Abigail: NO. Due to my position as the princess's lady-in-waiting, you are obligated to do as I say!!! Unless, of course, you want me to call the king and.... Cedric: Merlin's mushrooms!!!!! Alright, what is it?? Abigail: Sofia gave me this strange rock earlier, and I couldn't identify it. *pulls "strange rock" (that you should really be able to identify by now) out of her pocket* I've been getting all these weird headaches ever since. Can you tell me what it is? Cedric: A rock? That's what this is all abou-- *gets a better look at the rock* Oh, my.... Merlin's mushrooms.....! Abigail: What?? What is it??? Cedric: It's....lexionite!!! (if you didn't see that coming........ *shrug*) So, what do ya think? I had SO much fun with the conversation between Cedric and Abigail, although if I ACTUALLY met him, I'd probably be fangirling too hard to do much of anything else :P. Oh, and Kerry, I think "The Lost Lexiconian Sisters" sounds EPIC! I think we have a title, girls!!! ~TLWG